Rendezvous
by UnderneathxRussiasxSheets
Summary: The crew would never notice, not until the two of them were ready to slowly let their guards down and show the universe how much they meant to each other. S/K slash


Summary: The crew would never notice, not until the two of them were ready to slowly let their guards down and show the universe how much they meant to each other.

Rendezvous

It was a secret ritual, one that happened on the Enterprise every _early_, early morning.

James T. Kirk would get up around four forty-five, and so would Spock. Of course the two secret lovers did not sleep in the same room, it would be too risky for the both of them.

No, it had to be early. Early enough to where people were still counting down that last hour of sleep and then would groan in frustrated fatigue before getting up and ready for the day.

The two men would get up, rejuvenate themselves and make there way towards the bridge.

It was the tiniest sign of affection they could truly show…for now. They would take extra time, making sure they look their best when they greeted each other in the lift.

Finally they met each other, with a nod of Spock's head they entered the turbo lift. Pressing down on the button that lifted them towards the bridge a strained silence hung over there heads.

And that's when it happened; Spock would ever so slowly lean towards Jim. Lips just centimeters away each other, breathes mingling together.

Becoming one.

When their lips collided, it seemed as though all the stars in the galaxy were going into supernova. Who couldn't get enough of that? It was an addicting kiss, one that left you breathless but craving so much **more**.

There were points where it had gotten a little too close, where kisses weren't enough. Sex in a turbo lift? That was something they hadn't exactly tried, or were expecting to ever try.

But there were times, where that had been the exact idea the two men had thought in unison.

Tongues tangling with each other fighting for the dominant position over the other and teeth clacking together only added to their neediness to show them both how much they truly wanted to feel each other.

Spock's eager hands pushed up Jim's shirt, emitting a breathy moan escaping from the blonde's swollen lips before a _very_ greedy Vulcan mouth attacked them once again.

With a press of the halt button they fell to the floor, legs tangled together and arms eagerly ridding them of their clothes that prevented them from seeing each other's mouth watering flesh.

It all had to come to an end though. If they continued, it would be too risky. Jim whimpered when Spock straightened, pulling a pouting Jim up who was obviously furious over the fact that Spock had not finished what he had started.

Straightening up and clothing themselves swiftly they did there best to rid themselves of the raging hard on that so obviously stuck out between there legs.

The two would run back to there rooms, shower quickly then return to the bridge where they would carry out there duties.

A secret little rendezvous, that would take place every early morning. It was there little secret, until they deemed it ready to share this relationship with the rest of the crew.

Sighing softly as each crew member filed in one by one Jim looked down in defeat knowing that he hadn't gotten what he really, **really **wanted this morning.

Looking over at the unemotional Vulcan who was standing stiffly at his post, Jim suddenly thought of an idea when Spock's eyes met his. Smirking Jim ran his tongue over the top of his upper lip flirtatiously before going to talk to Bones who had just come out of the turbo lift looking as crabby as ever.

Spock flushed a light green and turned away sitting down trying to concentrate on the controls that beeped and clicked in front of him. Jim would definitely pay the next morning for tempting Spock to a point where he was sure he'd charge over and sexually attack Jim in front of the whole crew without a second thought.

Yes, Jim would surely pay.

**THE END.**

_Okay I know it sucks, I just wanted to get back into my writing mood. Hope this satisfies some fan girls. -Underneaththesheets_


End file.
